


The Laments of a False God

by YamiCreampuff



Series: Naruto Oneshots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Self-Hatred, Short & Sweet, and possibly regrets quite a lot of things, i'd love this to be longer but i think its better this way, like most things should be xD, local man reflects on his actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiCreampuff/pseuds/YamiCreampuff
Summary: In his final moments, Nagato reflects on his past actions and wonders if it was all really worth it.
Series: Naruto Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114529
Kudos: 2





	The Laments of a False God

**Author's Note:**

> hhHHHH SO  
> This is my first Naruto fic that I'm actually posting xD  
> It's based off of a silly little comic that I posted to my tumblr waaaay back in 2016 :')
> 
> Here's hoping that nya'll like it!!

Deep down inside, he always thought he could bring him back, but it turns out he was wrong as usual.

They say he who wields the Rinnegan can control life and death itself. 

Nagato tried to bring Yahiko back, and he failed; Only managing to resurrect his corpse as nothing but a puppet. 

He knows what he's doing is wrong, but he doesn't care anymore. 

Sometimes he thinks: "Maybe I should have died instead of him... What would you have done in my place old friend? What would you both have done? Hopefully better than I."

Nagato wonders if Konan hates him for using Yahiko's body for his own selfish needs? He knows that she probably does hate him in some way. He doesn't blame her either; but why would she stick around? Out of pity perhaps?

"Well, my friend, my time is finally up. Maybe I'll finally be able to see you again? For real this time?" 

Nagato closed his eyes and took his final breath. 

He regrets leaving Konan alone like this, but he also knows that she'll be better off without him. No more shall she cater to his excessive needs, he hopes she'll finally be able to live her life free from the chains that bind them together in this endless cycle of pain. 

He just wanted them to be happy, to be a family again. But I guess not even a 'God' can grant them that. The least they could do was grant him a painless death and finally break the chains binding them together. But maybe that's just asking too much, after all, God is known to be merciless towards people such as he.


End file.
